


Play Fight

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Sparring, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Keith needs to fight something,Allura is up for the challenge.Kallura for a friend of mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [browtiger15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=browtiger15), [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/gifts).



Kallura

Keith glared up at the Castle Ship’s Battle Bot. It wasn’t really something he liked fighting with anymore, considering last time he fought it, it tried to kill him. 

It wasn’t like he was scared of it, no, that wasn’t it. It was because he wasn’t scared of it. After sucking it out of the airlock, it didn’t seem that fun to beat it up. With a defeated sigh, he called off the now useless thing.

Keith turned around, seeing that he had an audience. The Princess. How long she was there, he did not know, he was too preoccupied with fighting at the highest level possible. 

“Can I help you? Princess?” Keith wiped the sweat off his brow as he pulled at his shirt, hoping to dry himself off with the cool castle Ship air. He gave a slight blink as the Princess walked in.

“I was watching how you fight. It’s extremely raw and could be refined.” Allura gave the observation as if she was grading him for a test. “You are stubborn that’s for sure, rushing in the way that you do.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, almost scoffing. He thought it fighting was up to par, at least well beyond the Altean Machines.

“Really Princess?” Keith gave a cool smile, not sure if Allura would take the bait or not. He had heard from Shiro how she took out a Galra and Galra drones. “Would you care to help me be more “refined”.”

Allura crossed her arms, her frilly dress swaying with her movement as she placed a finger on her lip thinking. 

“If you don’t mind waiting while I change. I haven’t had a good bo fight in a while.” Allura seemed to perk up as Keith liked hearing her option to spar with him.

“I can’t wait.” Keith relaxed, playing with his bayard and turning it into his sword. “I hope to have a challenge for once.”

Allura gave Keith a smile that sent chills of his spine. For some reason, he should have heeded Shiro’s warning. 

Don’t piss off the Princess.

*****

Allura pulled out her Bo Staff, a smile on her face as she stared down Keith. 

“What’s the rules of the game?” Allura asked, as she spun her staff around. “First hit? Back on the ground?”

Keith swung his bayard out, turning into his sword. He let the sharpness fade down to low, so not to really hurt her when he made contact.

“I’m good with back on the ground….” Keith readied himself, ready for Allura’s first action. “Let’s do this.” 

Allura nodded, taking a deep breath and letting her shoulders go slack. Keith raised his sword up and charged towards her. In full sprint, he jabbed forcefully, only for Allura to side step with her Bo by her side. As Keith passed her, she stuck her staff out and tripped Keith, sending the man’s own motion into a tumbling mess. 

Keith rolled, landing flat on his back. An unamused frown on his face as his eyebrow twitched. He had taken her ability a lot lower then he should have. He glanced up, seeing Allura giving him a grin. 

With the light shining down from up above, it framed around her like that of a space elf. He looked somewhat dazed, before he snapped out of it as she spoke.

“What’s that thing Lance always says? Two out of Three?” Allura let out a giggle, moving away so Keith could get up. 

He rolled, standing back on his feet and sighed.

“Alright. I’ll admit, I went easy on you.” Keith smiled, ready for another fight. “It will be the last time.”

Allura walked away from Keith, her cool blue and pink eyes shined.

“If you can agree on that, I won’t go easy on you either.” Allura gave that smile that sent chills down Keith’s back again.

Keith swallowed hard. He now wanted to fight the damn computer again, because he had a feeling he’d be in a sparring fight he wouldn’t forget for a long time to come.

****

Allura yawned, spinning her Bo Staff again as she walked around the room. It didn’t even look like she had broken into a sweat yet. 

Keith on the other hand, was panting like crazy. He put his bayard back up, looking like he was ready to drop, but he refused to give up.

“I’m not done yet!” Keith charged forward again, causing Allura to roll her eyes.

“You need to learn to quit…” Allura put her Bo Staff up, blocking Keith’s blade as it came down. She gave a smile as Keith gave a smirk. It caught Allura off guard with that. “What?”

The Bayard Sword faded away, returning to its normal state, leaving Keith’s hands available to grab the Bo Staff with his own two hands. In that moment, he was able to flip Allura, using his own body for momentum. Her feet left the ground, as Keith tossed her to the ground and pinned her down hard. 

Allura blinked up, the wind knocked out of her for a moment as Keith’s weight pressed her down. It was then she broke into a laugh, causing Keith to pull away, sitting on top of her.

“Oh come on Allura! I finally caught you off guard and you laugh at me!” Keith sighed, huffing as he caught it own breath. 

“I’m sorry Keith.” Allura let her laughter die down. “I just haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

Keith sighed, standing up above Allura and reaching out a hand toward her. Allura reached out, letting Keith pull her up. In that moment, of being pulled up, Allura went weak in the knees. 

Not because she was tired, no. 

It was because that strange, rare and soft smile Keith gave her. 

Keith’s smile faded, away to worry.

“Allura?” Keith held her tight, worried she’d fall if he let her go. For a moment he was afraid he had hurt her. “Are you alright?”

In that moment, Allura quickly composed herself. A slight blush attacked her face as she started to laugh it off. Her strength returned, but her mind had yet to find its place.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Allura moved away from Keith, a hiding the blush on her face. “I think I’m just thirsty…” 

Keith nodded, pulling at his shirt again.

“Yeah, I guess we have been fighting for a while.” Keith looked up at Allura, not sure what to say next. He then smiled when it came to mind. “You know...we could get something to drink together? You could, like give me some more pointers?”

Allura liked the sound of that. She relaxed before passing Keith a smile.

“That would be a wonderful idea! Maybe we could also have some lunch?” Allura froze, not meaning to say that. 

“Sounds good to me…” Keith sighed. “But first...I want to take a shower. You don’t mind waiting do you?”

Allura let out a shy smile, hoping her blush had gone away. It hadn’t, in fact, it got worse when Allura had a mental image of Keith in the shower. What was that thing Lance and Shiro said once? “Not now boner?” 

“Not at all.” Allura gave a laugh, wishing away the image, but it wasn’t helping. More so when Keith walked up and placed a hand on her forehead.

“I think you should get something to drink tho.” Keith pulled his hand away from her head before resting it on her shoulder. “I’ll see you at Lunch.”

Keith walked away, leaving Allura alone in the training room. She waited for him to be really gone, before she freaked out and ended up in a blushing mess.

“Oh my quiznacking Ebish, Did I just ask Keith out on a date.”

****

Yes, yes she did. 

****

END


End file.
